


Sunday Sins

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arson, Bad Boys, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Evil, Evil Plans, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Hanging Out, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Bonding, Organized Crime, POV First Person, Partners in Crime, Social Anxiety, Teen Romance, Teenagers, no offense to any religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: "So, you know how in the mortal realm that Sunday is usually the ‘Day of the Lord J.C’? Well, I figured I’d use this Sunday to commit even MORE arson than my regular quota.”
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Wicked Duo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new Monster Prom fic with these two boys! Just a heads up: I do not hate any religion, specifically Christianity or Catholicism for this fic. With Damien being a demon from Hell, you know how he would hate anything good and holy.
> 
> Also, this is an AU from my Sugar Coated series. In fact, any project after the Sugar Coated series, these two are not together yet. But my OCs will make an appearance here and there.

I didn’t really expect to do anything this Sunday. Just stay home, relax with my roommates, and play games with them. Right now we’re just finishing up breakfast; Brian, Amira, and Vicky are having toast with scrambled eggs and bacon. I couldn’t have what they were having since I don’t have the proper organs to… digest all of that. It smells really good though. Just one of the downsides of being the embodiment of fear made of dark matter.

That doesn’t mean I can go on without eating anything though. I do have to feed on the fears of humans and monsters. Though, I don’t use my powers really often so my energy doesn’t deplete so quickly. Luckily I can buy some fear in a container from the black market for cheap, which is what I’m having for breakfast.

“Ugh. Tomorrow’s another grueling school week.” Amira said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Brian chuckled as he takes a bite of his toast.

“Shut up Brian.” She sneered at him.

“Hey, whoa, you guys. Let’s not fight. We’re going to relax today!” Vicky said in her usually cheery tone. “Let’s not think about school until we go to bed, okay?”

“Well, zom-boy started it.”

“I was only kidding Amira. No need to start a smoke.” Brian drinks his coffee.

“Nice fire pun.” Amira rolled her eyes but giggled a bit. Looks like she’s okay now.

As they start to talk about other things, I felt my phone vibrate. I look at it and see that I got a text message from… Damien?

**[Damien: yo noob im outside]**

**[Damien: git ur ass out here. we’re doin shit 2gether]**

I knit my brows together. Damien’s outside? I get up and head for the window. I peek out from the window to see, sure enough, Damien leaning against his motorcycle as he looks at his phone.

“What’s going on Oz?” Vicky asked. I turned back to them looking at me.

_“Uh… I got a text from Damien. He says he wants me to do something with him today.”_

“Oh hell no. Tell him to buzz off Oz. You’re relaxing today.” Amira scowled.

_“I… don’t know if I can. He’s already out front waiting for me.”_

“Hm. Must be important if he needs you.” Brian blinked.

“You think so?” Vicky looked to him.

“Psh. Probably cause more havoc downtown or something.” Amira chugs down the rest of her coffee. “It’s up to you Oz. We already confirmed we aren’t going out today.”

I look back to my phone then back out the window. It’s true I wanted to relax today, but spending time with Damien would be nice. After all, he is who I’m going to be asking for prom. _“Um… let me ask him what he plans to do.”_ I start typing back to him.

**[Oz: What exactly are we doing today?]**

**[Oz: Was kind of planning to not go out today.]**

He replied back quickly.

**[Damien: arson]**

I chuckled at his response.

**[Damien: and MORE arson]**

**[Damien: prolyl wont bring u home till night]**

**[Damien: prolly* fuck]**

I giggled at his typo.

“Let me guess: he wants you to go and do arson with him.” Amira chimes in.

I look back at them and nod at them. _“…Yeah.”_ Amira just rolls her eyes again. _“I think I’ll go with him today. I have a feeling… there’s more to this than just satisfying his need to burn down something.”_

“You spend the most time with him, so you’d probably know more about that.” Brian shrugs.

“Do you mind getting some groceries while you’re out with him Oz? I’ll text you what we need.” Vicky said.

 _“Sure. I can do that.”_ Damien sent me another message.

**[Damien: hurry the fuck up already]**

**[Damien: were wastin thyme]**

I raise a brow at that.

 **[Damien: time* I fucking hate autocorrect** ]

I giggled again. _“Alright, I’m gonna get changed.”_ I headed back to my room to do just that. Thankfully I already showered when I woke up.

“I still don’t get how he could fall for Damien, of all people.” Amira said quietly.

“I mean we could ask you the same thing with Vera, Ami.” Vicky said.

“…Touché.”

**************

I ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and through the doors, to see Damien look up at me.

 _“Hey Damien.”_ I waved to him.

Damien snorted. “Took you fucking long enough.” He stood up straight now. Sometimes I forget how tall he is.

 _“Sorry. I wanted to find a good shirt for going out.”_ I had opted to pick a white shirt with three thick yellow stripes on the torso area. “

“Doing crime while looking good doing it. I like it.” Damien smirked at me. “It’s nothing too crazy or flashy.”

 _“Thanks.”_ I chuckled. _“Um, so what kind of arson are we doing today?”_

“I’m glad you asked Ozzie. So, you know how in the mortal realm that Sunday is usually the ‘Day of the Lord J.C’?” He rolled his eyes and did air quotes. “You know who I’m talking about right? I can’t say his name cuz… well, I’m a demon from Hell obviously.”

 _“Yup, I got it.”_ I nod to him.

“And you know how stupid humans take time out of their day to go to fucking church and all that? Well, I figured I’d use this Sunday to commit even MORE arson than my regular quota.” Damien grinned evilly. “That’ll show that almighty holy bastard. So come on and get in loser, we’re going to the park forest first.”

He got on his bike and I made my way to sit behind him. _“That sounds fun and all, but where do I fit in all of this?”_ I tilted my head at him.

“The more the fucking merrier Ozzie.” He smirks at me. “The more humans sin, the more likely they won’t be sent to Heaven. Perfect for me to torture their souls in Hell.”

 _“But… I’m not human, Damien.”_ We just looked at each other for a moment. _“I don’t think I can… die, either.”_ Damien blinks at me. _“…Plus I’ve already been to Hell a few times already, when I visited your castle.”_

He shifts his body slightly to me. “Listen. Shut the fuck up, and just do crimes with me today. Okay?”

I giggled. _“Okay, okay. I got it.”_ Before he turned back, I thought I saw a tint of pink on his face.

Damien started up the engine and revved the motor, probably to cause a public disturbance in the neighborhood. I held on to his torso and we sped off, leaving a cloud of black smoke behind us. I rested my head on his back, feeling his warm body heat through his familiar brown jacket, wondering if maybe I should have just stayed home today.

What I couldn’t see is Damien blushing from me leaning on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Just reiterate: I do not hate any religion. Please don't hate me for this fic :(
> 
> The last part is inspired by @_shslbs_ on twitter for their art of Oz hugging Damien on his motorcycle. Love your art sir/ma’am!


	2. Raising Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!

The park only had a few people around at this time. Damien had told me that we’d be lighting up the park forest to warm things up, pun not intended as he included. I spotted Jin, one of the transfer students to Spooky High and new friend, doing some yoga poses on a mat. He didn’t seem to notice us as his back was turned our way. I was able to convince Damien to not throw fireballs at him to ‘spice up his morning’ to really get the Chinese vampire’s blood flowing.

We’ve reached the entrance to the forest and according to Spookle Maps, it’s a decently sized forest perfect for a quiet walk. Dang, I should have gone here at least once to have a nice peaceful walk. Damien was chuckling evilly next to me.

“Time to light this shit UP!” He yelled the last part excitedly. He conjured up some fire in the palm of his hand. “Suck on this, Smokey Bear!”

 _“W-Wait a sec Damien!”_ I instinctively grab his arm.

“Eh? The hell you want?” He looks at me in surprise.

I really didn’t want the forest to burn down, at least not until I’ve went on a nice walk in there first. Just then, an idea came to mind. _“Um… maybe we should go in deeper into the woods to start a fire there. I think…”_ I look around us for a second and saw something out of convenience. _“I think someone’s watching us.”_ I tiptoe up to his ear and whisper. Which is kind of redundant for me to do since I can lower my telepathy volume without tiptoeing to someone’s ear.

Damien raises a brow and I discreetly point to someone at a nearby bench. We both look over and the monster has really big claws like a bear’s, holding an opened newspaper. The bear sunk deeper into the newspaper suddenly when they noticed us looking over his direction. Damien narrowed his eyes at them and extinguished the fire in his hand. “Shit, you’re right.” He suddenly takes my wrist, making my face heat up. “C’mon, we’re going to the center of this thing.” I think I got some **SMART** points and a bit of **CHARM** for doing that.

We headed down the pathway as I enjoyed walking with Damien on a beautiful warm Sunday morning. The sunlight streamed in between the spaces of the leaves and branches while a light wind brushes past us. I closed my eyes and take a few deep breathes, relishing the moments before it goes up in flames. A mix of living and undead birds chirped every now and then, a few twigs snapping beneath us, and the light wind rustling the leaves is already making my Sunday better.

I felt Damien gazing at me so I turned to him and he looked away quickly. He had his arms crossed as we kept walking. I’m guessing he isn’t enjoying this as much as I am, considering his… nature, pun not intended.

 _“Hm? Something wrong?”_ I asked.

“N-No, it’s nothing.” He said. “Are we fucking there yet? This green shithole is getting on my nerves already. It needs more red.” He said as he looked around.

I pull out my phone. _“It says we should be reaching the center in about 10 minutes or so.”_

“Ugghhhhh!!! That’s too fucking long!” Damien suddenly scoops me up bridal style.

_“Wha-?! D-Damien?!”_

“Hold on tight, noob. I’ll get us there in about 10 seconds.” He smirked at me.

I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his neck. And just like that, he blazed like a bullet down the pathway. I closed my eyes as I felt rushing wind pass by me. Damien must be using some of his demon speed, something that’s really come in handy when we rob banks and burn down buildings to escape the police.

“’Kay, we’re here.” Damien said. I stopped feeling the wind blow by me and slowly open my eyes. Damien sets me down and I pull out my phone.

 _“Yup, this is the center.”_ I see a sign to my left indicating that this is the halfway mark of the pathway for people who go for jogs here.

“Fuck yeah! Now we can light this shit up!” He engulfs his hands in fire once more. “Stand back Ozzie, and watch me turn up the fucking HEAT!” He grinned fired off a stream of fire like a flamethrower.

Damien cackled maniacally as he switches up to throwing fireballs at random, avoiding my general direction. Well, at least he’s having fun. I felt my phone vibrate and see that Vicky sent me a message. It’s a list of things for me to pick up at the grocery. Eggs, bread, milk, a package of brain for Brian, spicy hot Cheetos for Amira, and a… Haunta Civic for her?

She replies back quickly with a ‘jk lol’. I rolled my eyes at her. She then messages back saying she just wants a tub of blueberry ice cream. I reply back with a thumbs up emoji.

“WOO! This is what I’m talking about!” Damien huffs his chest proudly. “What do ya think Ozzie?” He turns to me with a smirk.

Well, it’s burning red and orange everywhere. _“Amazing as always.”_ I nod to him. It was getting hot very quickly though and I can feel beads of sweat forming. I wipe them away with my arm and Damien took that as a signal to get going.

“Hop on Ozzie.” He turned his back to me and bent a knee. Guess it’s a piggyback ride on the way out. I lean down on him and wrap my arms around his neck. He hooks his arms on my legs and lifts me up. I didn’t expect to be this close with Damien today but I’m not complaining. “Hold tight now.”

I did as he said and lowered my head on his shoulder. The familiar rush of wind came back it didn’t take long for Damien to exit the forest and up to his motorcycle. “Yo, we’re out Ozzie.” I open my eyes to sunlight again and a quiet park. Well, for the next few minutes anyway until the fire paramedics show up. Damien set me down again and brought out his phone.

“That’s off the checklist. Now, we have to… do some other light crimes until we do the next big one at noon. Which isn’t as exciting but hey, a crime is a crime.” He shrugs.

_“What kind of light crimes?”_

“Stealing shit, mugging a random fuckdoor, burning down small shops, throwing rocks at windshields, shit like that.” He picked at his ear with his pinky finger.

Two of those seem more than just a ‘light crime’, but I’m no crime expert. _“Well, let’s get to it then. Otherwise we’ll be questioned by the fire fighters.”_

**************

For the rest of the morning we accomplished some other low level crimes, as Damien listed. We stole various things from various shops and wallets from unsuspecting civilians, threw rocks at parked cars, vandalized walls with spray paint, threw smoke bombs on Main Street, and setting fire to where Damien saw fit.

I got pretty tired around half an hour before noon so Damien decided to take a break by getting a hotdog from a vendor. Which he set fire a few seconds after we started walking away from it. The vendor was okay but the stand, not so much. We spent the last 25 minutes window shopping as we walked around downtown. I could hear Damien mumble between bites saying ‘this shop looks good to set fire in’.

Because of our crime spree, downtown has been swarmed by police cars. Any time there was a siren going off I’d use my powers to take Damien and I to the shadows of alleyways. We even overheard some cops saying that they know that it’s Damien causing another ruckus. Once we were in the clear I fazed us back out of the shadows. I sighed in relief.

_“That was… too close.”_

“Psh. Fuck those guys. The hell would they know I caused those crimes? It could be anyone named Damien. This is bullshit!”

I giggled. Suddenly, Damien puts an arm beside my face, trapping me. _“Uh?”_

“So…” He smirked at me. “Didn’t know you could pull off some dope ass powers like that.”

 _“Oh…”_ I chuckle nervously. _“It’s… nothing really. Just something that I’ve had for a long time.”_

“You’ve been holding out on me huh?” He lifts me chin with his fingers. Oh gosh, I can feel myself blushing. “Doesn’t seem fair that I’m constantly using my awesome demon powers when we’re committing crimes while you don’t show yours off more often, does it?”

His face is so close to mine. _“W-Well… I don’t really see a reason to use my powers that much. Unless I’m in real danger.”_

He snorted. “Guess we’ll have to do something dangerous then.” He rubs my chin with his thumb. I feel like my legs could give out on me any second. “I wonder… what else you’ve got hiding from me, huh Oz?”

I couldn’t do much as I stared in his golden irises. It’s like he’s using a spell on me. I swallowed a lump in my throat, which he noticed. He seemed satisfied with that as he smirked at me again. “That’s a hangout for another time.” He let go of my chin and straightened up. I exhaled a breath I was holding as Damien checked the time on his phone. “Sweet! Time for the afternoon main event!”

_“What… even is this main event?”_

Damien snaps open a portal. “Only just the most chaotic act of terrorism you’ll ever experience in your fucking life!” He takes my wrist again and we walk through.

On the other side of the portal, it seems we’re at the top of a building somewhere in downtown. I notice a bottle with a rag sticking out from the opening. I walk up to it and inspect it. _“Hmm… a molotov cocktail?”_

“You know it!” The portal closes behind us and he walks up to me. “Here’s the plan noobhead: we’re gonna be warping from building to building. In each rooftop, I’ve placed a molotov for you to throw where the fuck ever you wanna throw it. As for me…” He crouches down and picks up what looks like a rocket missile next to his foot. “I’ll be blowing up shit with a rocket launcher.” He materializes the rocket launcher on to his hand.

 _“Where’d you get that?”_ I pointed to the rocket launcher.

“It’s mine actually. Well, it belongs to my dad’s weaponry for our Hell soldiers to use.” He shrugs. “I took it without them knowing cuz I just find it fucking unfair that those guys get metal as fuck weapons while I’m stuck using a battle axes and knives for practice. And don’t get me wrong, I still love knives…” He loaded up the launcher with the ammo. “But this is fucking next level! I would have stolen one for you but this was the last one cuz the troops were training today.”

Damien started walking up to the edge of the roof and I follow suit with the molotov in hand. _“Won’t your dads get pissed at you for taking that without permission?”_

“They never let me have any fucking fun at home, which is why I say Hell is lame a lot of the time. First of all, I love my dads with all my fiery evil heart.” He then crouches down to one knee, steadying the rocket launcher on his shoulder. “But disobeying rules is how I fucking role!” He grins.

I chuckle. Good ol’ Damien. Below us were unsuspecting people walking by minding their own businesses and cars driving by. They’re about to have a rude awakening on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. I feel a little bad that I’m taking part of this but, I’d be lying to myself if I wasn’t enjoying doing this with Damien. Just a little bit. I’m not as psychotic as he is but I can see this being therapeutic in a way. Plus, magic exists in the monster realm. So anything damaged or anyone hurt can usually be fixed up with some dark arts.

“Here Oz.” Damien flicks his thumb up like a lighter and fire engulfs his thumb. “Light up that molotov here.” I hang the rag over the fire and it’s lit up, ready to be thrown. I crinkle my eyes in a way that makes it look like I’m excited to do this. Damien smirks at me.

“You ready?”

I ready up my throwing arm. _“Yessir!”_

“LET’S RAISE HELL UP IN THIS BITCH, BABY!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have chapter 3 up soon!
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Damned Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Oz has an anxiety attack in this chapter. Please read with caution. Also please let me know if I depicted it correctly, I'm willing to correct it.

When Damien fired off the rocket launcher, I threw the molotov as hard as I could to a random direction in front of me. The rocket whizzed and exploded somewhere and exploded on impact on the road. Screams of horror came from below as we watched people scramble in panic like ants. On the other side of the road I can see a puddle of fire from where I threw the molotov. People seem to be just as distraught but the explosion definitely caught their attention more. As soon as we heard police cars, Damien dragged me through a portal on to the next building.

We repeated the same process five times, causing quite the commotions in downtown. After the fifth run, we immediately went into hiding as there were helicopters flying around now taking aerial shots of the destruction Damien and I caused. I hid us in the shadows again as we traveled from shade to shade to escape downtown, hoping we wouldn’t get caught or be suspected as suspicious.

I didn’t realize it until we escaped downtown in Damien’s motorbike that I had hugged him close to me as I navigated through the shadows. Now I was hugging him again on his motorbike. I nuzzled more onto his warm back, content that I was with him.

It was around 2pm now and Damien decided to stop at a pub since we skipped lunch for terrorizing downtown. He wanted more than just fast food, a little more upscale. He had his sunglasses on and stick-on mustache as his disguise so no one would recognize him as the culprit for the crimes today. As for my disguise all I had to do was grow out a shadow beard so I wouldn’t be too recognizable.

We sat at the bar stools as Damien took a bite out of his clubhouse sandwich while I just had a blackberry fear cocktail. I started feeling a little on edge as we entered the pub, like I felt like someone was watching me. A few gazes actually. Not to mention there were a good amount of people in here so their chattering didn’t help my case. I played with the bendy straw and stirred the black as night drink in front of me, trying to ignore this weird feeling.

“Are you actually gonna drink that?” I look up to Damien who was probably looking at me. I couldn’t tell behind the sunglasses. He waited for a response as he put the remaining piece of sandwich in his mouth.

I realized that I haven’t even tasted the drink when he asked that. _“O-Oh yeah, haha.”_ I take a small sip of it and it tastes pretty good. I can taste the blackberry flavor and Fructophobia as the black goop of fear in this drink. “Interesting combo.”

“Is it good?” Damien said in between chews.

_“Y-Yeah, it’s pretty good. I wouldn’t recommend drinking anything with fear though. Like this one, you’ll be afraid of fruit for like 24 hours.”_

Damien just hummed. Now, I can feel him watching me behind his sunglasses. It really wasn’t helping at all as I feel like I’m already being watched. I stirred my drink with the straw again, focusing on the ice being swirled around.

“Not that I should care, but what’s up with you? You’ve been acting all weird since we got here.” Damien said.

 _“H-Huh?”_ I look up to him again. _“Uh… I-I’m okay. I just… feel a little on edge is all.”_ Damien raised a brow at me. _“D-Don’t worry, I’ll be okay once we’re done here, hehe.”_ I rub the back of my neck. Our server came by to pick up Damien’s dishes and Damien pulled out a small stack cash and shoved it at them, telling them to keep the change. I… guess we’ll be going now? I’m a little relieved about it though.

“I’m just gonna take a whizz then we’ll go.” Damien slid off the bar stool and made his way to the bathrooms. I smiled as he went in and took a few more sips of the drink. I’d feel bad for ordering this and not finishing it. I finished the drink and burped.

Just then I hear multiple footsteps come up behind me. That uneasy feeling of being watched increased significantly.

“Heeey there!”

An unrecognizable nasally voice spoke up behind me. I slowly turn to find five girl monsters behind me. A humanoid shark and crocodile with heavy eyeshadow on, a succubus, a gargoyle, and an elf. I’m immediately intimidated by them. _“Uh… h-hello?”_

“You’re a cutie! We saw you walk in with your friend.” The succubus said as she booped the tip of my nose with her finger. I start blushing.

“Like yeah, we love your beard as well.” The crocodile girl said.

“You’re like way hotter than your friend, no shade to them.” The elf girl said.

“We’re going to this crazy party and we thought bringing you along would make the party even better.” The shark girl nods to me.

“Come hangout with us! It’ll be so much fun. If things go great, you might end up as my boyfriend.” The gargoyle takes my hand in hers suddenly.

 _“Ah… umm… I…”_ I’m starting to sweat. It feels hot all of a sudden in this pub.

“Oh shut up! There’s no way he’ll be your boyfriend!” The succubus slapped the gargoyle’s arm, causing her to let go of my hand. “If anything he’ll be mine at the end of the day.”

“Says who?!” The elf said.

“Yeah! Says who?!” The crocodile and shark girl say in unison.

The girls start arguing in front of me. I can’t keep track of what their saying. I look back and forth between them and it’s… it’s… hard to listen to them when they’re raising their voices to each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice other patrons looking to my direction, at the girls. Some of them stared at me, probably in pity that I’m caught in the middle of this. Now one of the servers is trying to break up their argument but the girls are ignoring her. I winced at all the noises. Suddenly, something exploded that caught everyone’s attention.

Me? I fell of my chair and cowered.

Oh Satan, what’s happening?! What’s going on?! What exploded?! Where’s Damien?! Thoughts rushed through my brain as I covered my head and closed my eyes. Everyone was screaming and scrambling. I hear a high pitched noise. Glassware and cutlery falling to the floor making even more noise.

A stool fell in front of me! My heart raced, my breathing sped up, tears streamed down my face. I don’t know what’s going on. Is the apocalypse happening?! Someone! Please help-

 _“Ahh!”_ I yelped as I felt being lifted from the floor. I felt a rush of wind for a few seconds until…it was… quiet.

I breathed shakily and my hands shook beside my head. I felt myself being lowered on to the ground. I felt someone hold my wrist and I flinched. _“P-Please s-save me!”_ I whimpered, not sure if that was telepathically loud enough for someone to hear.

My wrist was freed from someone’s grasp and there was a moment of pause until I felt some shuffling around me. I felt… something touch my legs… and then… arms… wrapped around my torso. Something pressed up against my back, it was warm. Everything felt… warm… but the comforting kind of warm. Like, sitting by a fireplace.

I slowly opened my eyes, and slowed my breathing as best as I could. Everything was still a bit blurry from the tears in my eyes. I was… in a back alley… somewhere… a parking lot in front of me. I slowly let go of my ears and looked down. I was sitting down and two red hands clasped together on my stomach. Steady warm arms on my side to keep me still. And then… a pressure on my shoulder. I turn to look.

“Wazzup?” A familiar voice.

 _“Damien…”_ He smirked at me. He was sitting against a building and I was leaning against him.

“I fucking leave you for two seconds, set fire to the damn building, and find you crying like a pussy where I left you.” His voice low and calm. He tightens his hold on me.

I slowly look back down and my hands were still shaking. _“What… happened back there?”_

He snorted next to me. “You fucking tell me. All I did was piss, blow up the bathroom, and burn up the fucking place. I came to get you and I saw you cowering in front of the bar.”

Right… things are coming back to me. _“When you left… these girls… came up to me and… started flirting with me… I think.”_

He whistled at that. “The little noob’s a chick magnet now.” He chuckled. I giggled a bit at that.

 _“And then… they started arguing about who was going to be in a relationship with me between the five of them. I just… panicked. They were arguing loudly in front of me. Everyone… was looking at them, and at me.”_ Damien hums. _“And then… an explosion happened. I fell off my chair and… yeah.”_

We sat in silence for a moment. I couldn’t see his face as I kept my head low, noticing that my shadow beard was gone. I must have gotten rid of it when I had that anxiety attack. My hands stopped shaking now at least. I didn’t realize that I rested them on top of Damien’s hands. This isn’t the first time Damien’s comforted me when I was having an episode. I… appreciate this gentle side of him.

 _“…Sorry for… the anxiety attack.”_ I said as I turned to him.

He turned his head slightly to me. “The fuck you apologizing for? It’s not your fucking fault, dumbass.” He sighed. “…It’s my bad.”

 _“…Hm?”_ I tilted my head at him.

He knitted his brows at me and looked ahead. “I didn’t realize you were having a bad time… before blowing up the place.” I can see a pink tint forming on his face. “So… sorry for scaring you.”

I smiled (figuratively). I leaned my head back on his shoulder and breathed out, feeling at peace again. I rubbed my eyes from the dried tears.

“You okay?” He asked.

_“Yeah, I’m good. What time is it by the way?”_

“Uhhh shit. One sec.” Damien pulled out his phone. “3:45pm.”

The stores close at 6pm on Sunday. We still have a bit of time. _“Did you wanna do more arson?”_

He smirked at me again. “What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I do.” He takes his hand and ruffles my hair.

 _“H-Hey!”_ I giggled at him. He let go of me and stood up and so did I, a little sad that we can’t just sit like that for the rest of the day. I dusted myself off. _“Do you mind driving me to the grocery store before 6pm, Damien? I just have to buy a few things before it closes.”_

He shrugs. “Sure, noob.”

**************

The rest of the afternoon goes by as planned. Damien and I set fire to a few more buildings and we ended our crime spree by robbing a bank. We divided the amount and headed for the grocery store (don’t ask how I stored all those stacked bills). Damien stayed at the parking lot to wait for me. It didn’t take me find what I needed but checking out the items took a bit longer since everyone was in line.

Once I got out with grocery bags in hand, Damien wasn’t at his motorbike. I caught him slashing the tires of other vehicles with a knife, making me chuckle. Luckily there were little hooks near the seat of the motorbike where I can hang the grocery bags. He drove me back to my place but he had asked me to hang out with him just a bit longer, until the sun set. I only had to bring in the groceries as there was ice cream in there and I didn’t want it melting outside.

We sat on his motorbike just outside of my apartment complex, talking about how awesome today went. He’ll have to make a new checklist for next Sunday for us to do together. Depending if I was doing something on a Sunday, I was happy to commit crimes with him.

The sun had just set and it was time for me to go. _“Well, thanks for the Sunday adventure Damien.”_ I hopped off the seat of his bike. _“I’ll see y-”_

“Hold up, hold the fuck up.” He had grabbed me by my wrist again.

I turned back to him. _“Something wrong?”_

“I just… ugh, fuck. Give me a few more minutes. There’s one last thing off my checklist to do.” He pulled me back to him. “Sit your ass back down.” I sit next to him once more.

He sighed deeply and looked at his phone then back to me. He narrowed his eyes at me. “You’re a dude, right Oz?”

I raised my brows at the question. _“Uhh… for the most part, yeah.”_

“The fuck does that mean?”

 _“Umm… well I was born with the form of a male. I just… naturally don’t have… uh… a p-penis.”_ I say the last part quickly and blushed. _“T-That doesn’t mean I can’t… form one, since I’m made of dark matter. I-In fact, I can form a… penisorvagina.”_ I blushed even more.

“Huh.” Damien said. “That’s… pretty fucking rad. And hot.”

_“W-Why did you ask me in the first place?”_

“Um…” He looked at his phone again and sighed. “Here, just look at the last thing on the list.”

He hands me his phone and I looked at the last thing listed: ‘Make out with a guy’. I blinked at it. _“Are you… ashamed to make out with a guy?”_

Damien whipped his head towards me. “The fuck?! Hell no! I’ve kissed dudes before and didn’t give a shit what people think.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, can I make out with you?”

Now it was my turn to whip my head towards him at the sudden question. The street lights turned on and I can see him blushing. I must be too since I can feel the heat on my face. _“Y-You… wanna make out… with me?”_

“If… you’re okay with it.” He takes his phone back and pockets it. “It just… fucking bothers me that some dumbass humans think it’s a fucking sin to kiss or be in love with the same sex. Like, love is love you know?! Love is fucking metal! It shouldn’t fucking matter if you like dudes or girls! If I could find who the fuck made that shit u-”

Without thinking, I placed my hand on his shoulder making him look at me. I leaned in to his face and planted the space where my mouth would be to his lips. It took a few seconds but Damien relaxed into it and planted kisses on the empty space. Ok this is… a little awkward.

I formed a pair of lip and Damien was more than happy to get back to kissing me. He shuffled in his seat and fully turned to me. He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him, making me moan a bit as our crotches touch.

Oh damn, this is hot.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We sighed into our kiss and he grazed my lips with his tongue. Damien pushed his tongue through my lips and into my mouth, making me moan.

Now, this. THIS is really fucking hot.

Damien moaned and hungrily explored my mouth, his tongue grazing against the roof of my mouth and my teeth. I had a tongue of my own and met his with mine. He used his hand to push my head further into his, deepening the kiss. I couldn’t help myself moan at how our tongues danced with each other. His body temperature was warmer now, he must be enjoying this.

We pulled away to breathe again. Just before I could close my mouth, Damien placed his fingers in between my lips. _“Ah?”_

He parted them as he inspected the inside. I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

“Holy shit…” He said. “Fucking hell Ozzie. Your mouth is so fucking rad.” He parted my mouth a bit more. Luckily I can open my mouth really wide. “Shit you got three rows of teeth?! Top and bottom?”

 _“Y-Yeah…”_ It’s weird that I’m getting compliments for my mouth. Damien let go of my mouth and held my chin again.

“You’re full of secrets aren’tcha Ozzie?” He does that devilish smirk again, making me weak in the knees. “Really good kisser too.”

I blushed. Damnit Damien. _“You’re… good at kissing too.”_

He huffs at that. “Course I am.” He leans in and kisses me again, just a normal peck on the lips I formed. He lets up and runs his thumb over my lips. My face is so hot, I can’t stop blushing. His golden eyes really shine under the street light. I bet I could see them glow in the dark.

He let go of my chin and leaned back to look at me. “…Be a reaaaal fucking shame if you were kissing someone else at prom.”

I crinkle my eyes at him. _“So… does that mean we’re together now? And you don’t want me kissing someone else?”_

He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. Damien leaned in once more for a kiss, lingering a little longer than the last one as he held my face. We parted again and he let go of me as he looked at me with his traditional smirk. “Get your ass outta here.”

I giggled and hopped off the bike. As I was halfway up to the door, I realized something. _“Damien?”_ I turn back to him, seeing him getting ready to rev up the motorbike.

“What?”

_“…Did you plan out this day just so you could kiss me?”_

His tail freezing in place was a dead giveaway. A blush creeping up to his face once more.

 _"You could have just asked me y’know?"_ I chuckled. _"_ _I’ll see you tomorrow… babe.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
